Chartreuse
by WordRadiation
Summary: With the introduction of parallel worlds by Byakuran, the Vongola Famiglia are left wondering about the strange pink-haired girl claiming to be Sakura Haruno, what her purpose in Namimori is and about the situations she brings with her. Slight-Major AU


**Summary:** With the introduction of parallel worlds by Byakuran, the Vongola Famiglia are left wondering about the strange pink-haired girl claiming to be Sakura Haruno and what her purpose in Namimori is. Slight-Major AU KHRxNaruto Crossover

* * *

**Chartreuse  
**

_Chapter 1: Parallels_

_Welcome to Namimori High School!_

_Starts to get interesting towards the end of the chapter, so please, bear with me during the intro?_

* * *

"Maybe I'm not hearing this right, shishou. Parallel worlds?" Sakura asked incredulously while organizing some paperwork and documents from her place on the floor. Next to her, Shizune was in a similar position, sorting out and organizing stacks with even more papers scattered around her.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and squinted at the papers in front of her, muttering "Damn old geezers want to make more new laws for Konoha. Do you _know_ how much paperwork that requires, for me to fill out?"

Shizune glanced up and gave a shaky smile. They two assistants had decided to be merciful and help their Hokage with the extreme amounts of paperwork that was coming in. Since the relative peace that had settled over the five nations as Orochimaru was finally eliminated and Akatsuki had been reduced to barely anything, the nations settled a peace treaty, but along with that came massive amounts of paperwork and Konoha being a reigning power had the most. "Um, Tsunada-sama? Parallel worlds, I believe you were talking about that with Sakura? Actually, I'm quite interested myself..."

"Aa, right." Tsunade stopped glaring at the sheet in front of her and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "It was when Kakashi was scouting one part of the forest on the borders of Konoha's forest. His sharingan had noticed something unusual about one particular area of it. Seeing this, he came to me and I sent Shikamaru and a few others on the Tactical and Intelligence Department to check it out and investigate. This brings me to the parallel worlds theory. The conclusion was the only thing that Shikamaru and the group could come up with, and from the information collected, they had figured out that to our current knowledge, there are two out there. This was 6 months ago-"

At this information, Sakura's head snapped up, "And you didn't tell any of us until now?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I would have, but I knew this should be kept secret until we had more information. But as I said, this was 6 months ago that we first discovered it. At this time, we have figured out how to even travel to these worlds safely. Kakashi was sent both times, and reported that one seems to be somewhat similar to our dimension; technology, style and nations wise. The other seems to be extremely different and has a technology type that we've never seen before."

Simultaneously Shizune and Sakura's jaws dropped open.

"Wait, wait, so this is legitimate stuff?" Sakura looked at her mentor in wonder. '_This totally contradicts everything we know...' _she thought to herself.

When it finally sunk it, Shizune cleared her throat and began to speak "Are any of these worlds hostile?" with Sakura nodding in approval of the question. Honestly, the worlds wouldn't be a problem because they had been living side by side to each other for thousands, maybe even millions of years, but now that there was a way to get to each other, it would prove a threat if any of them meant harm.

"Nothing immediate. From what we gather they are all involved in their own conflicts and such and to our knowledge the people in the worlds don't know about our Shinobi Nations. But again, we could be wrong because Kakashi had only been there for some basic researching and knowledge gathering." Tsunade replied honestly while straightening up a pile of papers and handed them to Shizune to staple together. "The reason I'm telling you this is bec-"

"Would you consider letting another shinobi go and gather more in-depth information about one of these worlds." Sakura thought out loud and immediately realized her blunder. "Um, a...that is, you know sine it's really, a-"

"I was just about to say the same thing actually, Sakura." she glanced at the younger apprentice and laughed a bit. "Looks like you beat me to it. I was weighing the options and thinking about the best candidates to go. You were one of them."

Sighing, glad that she wasn't in any trouble, Sakura continued with the train of thought. "I'm happy that you think I'm so capable (lol, an unintentional reference to my other story, Capable) but am I, er really the best option?" now that she thought about it, Sakura had started to get nervous fearing that she was overestimating her own abilities.

"As I was saying," here Tsunade delivered a jokingly stern glance at Sakura "before that I considered and went over the pros and cons of different candidates with Shikamaru and Kakashi the other day. We came to the conclusion that you were a very good choice. You're extremely intelligent and are capable of adapting to different environments. Your personality is likable and you are for the most part very patient and since you became my student, you have excelled at both the medical and shinobi arts. The slight temper is a slight flaw, but everyone has their quirks. And your handwriting is legible, since I will most likely be needing you to keep a journal of some sorts while you are there." the last part was delivered with a certain Copy Ninja in mind, since his handwriting and most of the male population of shinobi's were nothing more but chicken scrawl.

Sakura giggled, pleased. "Glad to know, shishou. Honestly, I'm extremely honored and _very_ excited." her eyes twinkled slightly imagining the mission. "When am I due to leave?" she turned her head to face the woman who became a surrogate mother to her once her real parents had died in the late war.

"As soon as possible, but there is no extreme rush. Whenever you get all your things together and are ready, then I'll take you to Kakashi. He'll then teach you the special jutsu needed to be performed in order to get you there. I'm planning on sending you to the portal which will take you to a place called Namimori."

"Hai, shishou." Sakura put on hand on the edge of the hokage's desk to her right and pushed off of it, using it as help to stand up. Almost immediately, her knees started shaking and she would have toppled over if Tsunade hadn't put a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Ah, pins and needles. I've been sitting cross-legged for a while." Sakura laughed, embarrassed as a pale pink tint came over her cheeks.

Tsunade and Shizune both laughed lightly and shook their head in amusement and the younger ninja's actions. "Geez, Sakura. And you call yourself a shinobi?" Shizune said in jest.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out childishly and pushed one of the glass panels of the Hokage office behind her open and leaped off in the direction of her apartment. A few seconds passed as Tsunade realized that the pinkette still had 1/4 of her paperwork to finish.

"Damn kids..." she muttered darkly while Shizune reminded her that Sakura was actually not obligated to help.

Just then, Kotetsu and Izumo walked in with another 4 stacks of paperwork and immediately blanched when a deadly glare was passed from the window to them. They gulped.

* * *

_2 weeks later: mostly cause I'm too lazy to write about the parallel world hopping nonsense, and I wanna get to the Vongola Family...I bet you do too XD_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA, you can't catch me I-pin! Lambo is too fast for you!" the little cow boy ran into Tsuna's room and jumped on the bed.

"Lambo! Don't run too fast, you'll hurt yourself!" I-pin called out worriedly after the hyperactive 5 year old. Just then, Reborn jumped on Tsuna's face, effectively waking the 16 year old boy known as Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Re-Reborn! I was sleeping!"

"Ciao-su. Mama is already cooking breakfast. You should get up before you're late for school and your math test, Loser Tsuna." Reborn replied while standing on the desk next to Tsuna's bed.

With that information, Tsuna's eyes widened and he leaped up, "Hee? I totally forgot to study for it again!" the brunette ran to his closet and dug through it, found his uniform and quickly put it on. Grabbing Lambo and I-pin with each hand, he ran down the stairs to the kitchenette where Bianchi was helping Nana Sawada prepare the food. "Ohayou minna! I've got to run! I'm meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto early today!" with that said, he grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door with Futa and Nana Sawada bidding him goodbye.

While chewing on the toast, Tsuna tried to remember what specific subjects that test was on but was distracted as he saw a flash of pink from his peripherals. Curious, he turned his head to meet a girl probably around his age. She looked delicate, but the thing that separated her from the rest of the flow of students was her petal pink hair and her bright green eyes. Feeling his gaze, she looked over at him and flashed him a shy smile. Slightly stunned, he nodded his head and gave a little wave with a nerdy smile.

"You should go talk to her, Tsuna. She new to your school, you know." Reborn was walking alongside Tsuna on the wall, seemingly appearing out of no where.

Tsuna turned his head to focus on Reborn. "Re-Reborn! How did you get here so fast?" but he soon quickly disregarded his question only to glance slightly at the pink-haired girl again. Sure enough, she was wearing an outfit with the Namimori School crest on the left side with a slightly altered uniform. Currently, she was staring at her phone in something akin to puzzlement. Since Tsuna was so focused on the pretty girl, his foot got caught in a crack and he stumbled and almost would have fallen on his face if not for a familiar white-haired dynamite expert.

"Boss! Be careful!" shouted Gokudera as he grasped the smaller boy's elbow so he wouldn't fall. Yamamoto and Gokudera soon fell in place at the right and left of Tsuna once he had regained his footing.

"Yo, Tsuna. Ohayou." Yamamoto saluted Tsuna lightly with a smile and Tsuna did the same while Gokudera glared slightly. Once the trio fell into a comfortable silence and they were almost at the school did Tsuna think to look for the girl again. He glanced around but the mystery girl was no where to be found.

Sighing, Tsuna and his friends walked into the school and up the stairs to their homeroom. The halls were fairly empty considering it was still a good 30 minutes before class. Gokudera and Yamamoto had started another banter about a random subject while Tsuna just laughed nervously from the middle of them when he bumped into another person rather hard. Shifting his eyes, Tsuna looked to the person in front of him that was falling backwards. His dark brown-amber eyes gazed into expressive and slightly surprised chartreuse eyes.

All three boys moved to prevent the girl from falling but before they could reach her, she bent backwards, used her free hand to push off from the floor and performed a one-handed backflip. She landed with one knee on the floor, the other bent with the free hand bracing herself on the floor and the left hand clutching a "Welcome to Namimori High!" brochure. She soon raised said hand and uttered a soft 'Itai' before putting it in her mouth and sucking slightly on the paper-cut. The pinkette then brought her hand out of her mouth and shook it to make the slight sting go away before standing up and bowing.

"Sorry for not watching where I was going, I'm new, so I decided to come early and try to figure out where my classes are." she explained sheepishly as she straightened up. "This school is so much bigger than my old Shinob-uh, er, Academy. I'm a little lost..." '_Good, Sakura. Give off the helpless maiden image, and they won't suspect a thing, CHA!'_

Tsuna raised his hands in front of him and shook his head viciously. "A-Ah, n-no! I clearly wasn't paying attention either! It's not your fault." amicably, he stuck his hands out to the girl. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada from Class B, my friends are in the same class as well.

"Yo, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, and I love baseball." he grinned from Tsuna's left.

Sticking his hand out in a slight thumbs up position which made the girls sweatdrop, reminding her of a someone from back home, he introduced himself as well. "Hayato Gokudera, and I'm the Boss' right-hand man!"

She laughed and shook Tsuna's hand. "Sakura Haruno, and I do martial arts and train in a dojo, that's what saved me from falling."

Yamamoto's eyes lit up when he heard the last part. "Yo, my family owns a dojo. Maybe we could train sometime?" he offered good-naturedly.

Sakura nodded her head in enthusiasm, having gone a week without and real training. "I would like that very much! Since moving here, I haven't relly gotten accustomed to the town." she looked down at the sheet of paper in the brochure, which turned out to be her class schedule. "Do any of you know where room 164 is? That seems to be my homeroom and 1st period class..." she trailed off, wondering if she was asking too much of the trio in front of her.

"Hey, that's our homeroom! Just follow us." Gokudera replied for them, while leading the way.

Sakura fell into step and offered a grateful smile to Gokudera who she started to chat with while Tsuna and Yamamoto fell into step behind the duo. "She seems nice...although I honestly haven't met many girls like that who don't have something to do with the mafia." Yamamoto confessed to Tsuna.

"That's what I've been thinking too, Yamamoto. But she could also just be a tom-boy?"

"Either way, she seems like an interesting character. And I've seen some weird hair colors from blue to green to purple, but her's takes the medal." Yamamoto commented.

"It's natural, Yamamoto-san," Sakura glanced back at them, "My mother had red hair and my father had silver...but I guess something happened and their genes mixed." she explained over her shoulder. "It's quite strange, I know. But it makes me different than everyone else, and I've come to accept it."

Gokudera stopped at the door in front of them and opened it. "Well, this is it. Our classroom." he gestured over his shoulder at the orderly rows of desks. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna took their respective seats while Tsuna pointed to the seat next to him.

"No one sits here, and it's the only desk left in the room, so you'll probably end up here when the teacher actually comes and gives you a seat."

Sakura nodded and sat down, looking through the window for a bit before she heard the rustling of pages being turned. Looking to the right, Tsuna was flipping through the pages of a math book frantically. "Math?" she inquired.

"Aa. Yeah. We have a test today, and I haven't studied, much less know the concepts and formulas for them..." he explained as his eyes skimmed over the notes.

Sakura pulled her chair out and settled it next to his desk and leaned over to examine the problems. "Oh! My best subject is math, and I've already learned all this already. I can teach you if you want?" truthfully, the concept in the high school math book were concepts that she had learned a few years ago. Even though this world had many high-tech qualities, the math back in her world was much more advanced. Sakura even had experience teaching this topic because she remembered going over this with Naruto about a year ago. "Well, Tsuna, you have to start by making the first..."

* * *

"I see much improvement, Sawada-kun. Good job." the teacher remarked as Tsuna bowed before accepting the graded test. A large red 76 was written at the top. This caused Tsuna to stare for a bit.

"Oh? I'm sorry we ran out of time for my to finish teaching you everything, Tsuna." Sakura apologized, taking his silence as a negative reaction to his grade as they walked to the gates outside of the school.

"Ah, um. No! No, Sakura-san! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! This is a very good grade compared to some of my others!"

Sakura put her hand in front of her mouth before giggling a bit. "Then I'm glad I could help! If you're struggling with some of the other concepts, feel free to ask me! You're a very attentive student, and I think you could definitely get better." Sakura complimented him not noticing Kyoko walking up to the group with her brother.

"Sakura-chan, it's good to see you again." Kyoko's singsong voice reached the group's ears, along with her brother's trademark exclamation of "Extreme!"

Sakura turned and put her hand up in a wave. "Kyoko-chan. You as well, and who is that?" she pointed to the hyperactive boy next to her, fist-pumping the air and arguing with another green haired upperclassman.

"That's my brother, Ryohei and his friend from the boxing club, Koyo Aobo. They're a bit too enthusiastic today since they have boxing practice." she laughed.

Nodding she gave a quick excuse of needing to go to her apartment and started saying her goodbyes. Yamamoto shouted to her once she took a few steps away that she should come over his house around 6 to try out the dojo and maybe even spar. She turned around and started walking backwards giving him a confirmation and another wave to the general group. Once she turned again, she took out her journal and started writing about the strange tendencies of the people, then stopped and thought about the group back home. _'That's like the pot calling the kettle black...'_

* * *

Stretching a bit before locking her door, Sakura checked her attire once to make sure it would be okay for sparring. The first days she got here, she had went shopping to try to fit in. She was wearing some simple black soffe shorts, a close fitting white tank top and a loose fitting black sweat suit top with ankle length socks to brace and protect them and sneakers. her back length hair was loose with a headband holding her bangs back. She had grown into her forehead and had developed more curves. Though not nearly as endowed as her teacher, she was a size where she could still earn stares but she still feel comfortable with her own body and not be self-conscious.

Jogging down the stairs, she walked around the town a bit since she was a hour early, it being only 5 pm because she wanted to explore a bit. Walking past the school, she heard some grunts and cries of pain from around the bend. Curious, she sped up and looked around. In front of her was a boy that she could have sworn she knew. He was being picked on and beat up by some hooligan looking upperclassmen. The redhead already hand bandages around his face, and it looked like he might need some more. Then it hit Sakura. Enma Kozato, the boy who sat behind her in homeroom.

Nodding to herself, remembering she walked out from her place in the shadows and asked sweetly, "What are you boys doing?"

At this, the upperclassmen leered at her and replied haughtily, "You better leave this to the big boys, princess. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." While Enma looked at the girl with eyes clouded in pain. Seeing this, Sakura was reminded of a kicked puppy and couldn't help getting involved as the innder medic in her came out.

"It's not very nice to beat people up...maybe you should stop?" she asked while walking closer, not making a noise.

The two boys sneered. "Go back to the kitchen, girl. Or you could wait for a bit and we'll bring you to our house for some fun." with that, they turned back to Enma and proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

Sakura inserted the smallest amount of chakra into her hands and took the taller male by the scruff of his school uniform and shoved him aside. "I think you should at least even the odds." she pressed a few points on his neck, side and shoulders to temporarily paralyze him and tossed him to his buddy. "You don't play fair..."

Infuriated, the other boy charged her and swung wildly, she dodged but didn't notice the knee coming up at her. She took the hit gracefully though, she'd gone through much, much worse. "Wow, I'm out of practice." she muttered to herself as she rose and delivered a well aimed punch to the guy's face. "Or I just got careless. Looks like I can still pack a punch, even without chakra." she whispered the last bit to herself. Sakura watched as the non-paralyzed boy dragged his friend away and proceeded to run in the other direction.

Sakura directer her gaze to the rehaired boy behind her. Kneeling all the way, she helped him sit up. "Kozato-san, are you all right?"she inquired softly looking over the boy's injuries.

He nodded slowly, eyes still slightly lowered. "H-hai...Haruno-san."

"Please, just call me Sakura. I think with what we just went through, we'd be closer than that, hmm?" she gave him a crooked smile but winced when her cheek started to ache from the punch. "Didn't look like much, but he had more strength than I would have though..." she thought to herself about the small fight earlier.

"Gomen, Sakura...you got hurt because of me."

"Nonsense! You got hurt much worse! Now let's see your face." Sakura gingerly took his face in both her hands and turned it this way and that, examining it. "You know, it's dark in this area. Let's go back to my place, and I'll patch you up and help sew your pants where you ripped it." not waiting for an answer, she helped him up, grabbed the shoulder bag he was carrying and helped him back to her apartment.

Once they arrived, she seated him on the couch and went into the bathroom, rummaging through the assortment of skin, hair, and teeth care she had brought with her. With a small cry of victory, she located the first aid box and brought it out. She worked quickly but silently as she worked on replacing the bandages on his face and hands with new, disinfected ones. Seeing the slight swelling by his eye, she called some chakra to her fingers and lowered it to almost nothing without him noticing.

"Hmm, Enma-kun. Strip. Give me your pants and jacket. I'll sew them up for you." seeing his bewildered face, she giggled. "You're so timid! No need. I'm not going to try something, I promise." she helped him take off his jacket. When she got close to him, she looked at the ring hanging on a string from around his neck and pointed. "Wow, that's so intricate and beautiful..." she exclaimed in awe.

Enma looked down and saw what she was referring to. Looking away, he murmured. "It's nothing that special..."

"Can I get a closer look?" Sakura asked timidly. When Enma nodded, she picked up the ring gingerly, getting on her knees so she wouldn't tower over him while she looked at it. Unknowingly, that put her in between Enma's legs and in very close proximity to each other. She gazed at the ring and looked it over, turning it delicately in her nimble fingers. Little bits of chakra had been let loose in the time that Sakura wasn't keeping a hold on it, and before he eyes, her green chakra flowed from her fingers and glowed a bit before the ring had glowed red-orange and the two molded together and became a mirage turning different shades of red. Shocked, both parties looked at the ring, and Sakura laughed a little peeved.

"Must be the light, it probably reflected..." she tried to give as an excuse. Getting up, she turned around and told him once more to take his pants off. He handed the article of clothing to her and sat back down on the couch. Sakura had brought some tea out and set it in front of them, explaining "This Cherry Blossom tea is something I made myself, not only does it taste good, but I added lots of healthy stuff in it!" she took a seat on the floor near Enma and began to sew.

Enma looked at the girl next to him and began to think. Not many people were kind to him besides his famiglia and Tsunayoshi Sawada. He just gave off an annoying and pathetic vibe as many people explained to him, and was dubbed "Loser Enma" enough times to know that he wasn't very well liked. This girl was a lot like Tsuna, he realized. A person with a warm and open heart although they utilized it differently.

_'I wonder if she's a mafia hitman...or if she's a Sky type like he is?'_

In no time, Sakura had finished sewing his pants and handed them back. She put her hands up above her head and stretched. "Do you have any other injuries?" when he shook his head, she frowned. He was so quiet and a little bit...depressing? No, that wasn't the right word. Misunderstood was the better word.

"Sorry for intruding on you and your parent's house." he said while picking up his bag.

The green eyed girl shook her head sadly. "It's no problem at all, and my parents died just last year, so I live here alone. You were no trouble at all. in fact, I enjoyed your company, Enma-kun."

When he heard this, his head raised sharply and he looked at her with a shocked face. All alone? And she was new. When he lost his parents, he still had his family to rely on, but this Sakura girl who had been so nice to him had no one. it was a shock to him that she wasn't bitter or angry at the world like most people would be. Sakura walked with him out the door and locked it. Walking down the stairs, Sakura made chit-chat with him and once they reached the first floor, they turned to each other to say their goodbyes since they needed to go opposite ways.

"Enma-kun?" she asked, trying to get his attention. She knew he was thinking to himself and tried to fill in the empty space between them so that it didn't get awkward, but she wanted him to become less wary of her. "You don't owe me one, okay? I helped you because you looked like a neglected puppy."

Shocked, Enma didn't know how to respond to that. He had unconsciously started to make a face akin to a pout when Sakura lifted her hand to the taller boy's cheek and patted it gently. "Take care of yourself, and try not to get in a fight on your way home, alright? I might not be there to help you this time!" she gave a soft laugh.

He liked her laugh. It was like the tinkling of wind-chimes, or the water than runs delicately over the rocks in a stream, both worked.

Enma himself had started to laugh a little too. Hearing this, Sakura's laugh turned into a fit of giggles. "You look so cute when you laugh, and you have a nice laugh too. I don't know why you don't do it more often." hearing this, Enma started to blush a bit, thankful for the pink sunset that hid the blush well. They stood like that for a while, until Sakura bid him farewell, reminded of her appointment with Yamamoto.

Just as Enma was about to turn around, Sakura closed the gap between them and gave him a quick but heartfelt hug. "You looked like you needed a hug, Enma-kun." Turning, she shot him a sweet smile, a wave and was walking in the other direction. Enma didn't know what to make of the situation because he never really was in a situation like this. Shaking his head a little, he turned as well and walked in the other direction, his eyes once again lowering to the ground but this time his lips has the faintest of a twitch upwards.

* * *

"Yamamoto! So sorry! I'm late!" Sakura rushed into the dojo, closing the screen door behind her as she walked in. Yamamoto turned to look at the out of breath girl and gave a hearty laugh.

"By only 5 minutes, Sakura. It's nothing much." Waving his hand dismissively, he tossed a wooden sword to her and she caught the projectile easily. When she looked up, she noticed that Yamamoto had changed into a traditional hakama and pants outfit. Blinking once, she looked him over once more (ehem, checking him out much, Sakura?) and commented.

"Back where I used to come from. That outfit was quite a normal thing. Many people wore it, wore it, or variations of it, anyway." she shrugged and stood up, stretching her legs before coming to the middle of the floor facing Yamamoto. "So do you feel up for a spar? I haven't had the chance to in a long time, and I'm quite excited to be able to have an opponent.

Yamamoto nodded and raised his sword into a common opening stance. "I won't go easy on you, Sakura. If you want to give up, just say so."

Sakura laughed and mimicked the dark haired boy's posture. "I'll make you eat your words, Yamamoto-kun." she opened up the spar by making the first move.

Yamamoto blocked easily, getting a feel for how strong she was. Despite her slight build and stature, she was actually quite strong, maybe even stronger than some of the guys on the baseball team. Unbeknown to him, she was doing the same when he attacked her. They sized each other up and continued to spar. Whenever he tried to hit her, she would gracefully bend out of the way, her flexibility being one of her stronger points, while Yamamoto would dodge, his agility being his.

Sakura pivoted on her heel and spun around to point the fake sword at Yamamoto's back, but before she could poke him with it, he had already leaped to the side. He aimed a blow to her stomach but she dropped on the floor, bending at the waist backwards to come parallel to the ground, effectively avoiding his well-aimed attack.

The spar had turned out longer than originally thought and 20 minutes soon turned into 30 which turned into 40, with little intervals of breaks in between. Yamamoto decided that training with this girl was a great idea and that she could hold her own, which just increased his suspicions of her involvement of mafia activities. Sakura was pumped with adrenaline and the boy in front of her was quite skilled with the sword. She could easily beat him with chakra, but without it, her strength, agility and stamina were being tested. Her taijustu was always her weakest point, but the spar was definitely helping She also realized she quite liked Yamamoto's company as well. His calm and likable nature made him a great person and the fact that he also had honest eyes was something Sakura admired about him as well.

Deciding that the spar had gone on long enough, Yamamoto's eyes twinkled with mischief as he decided to cheat a little. With his speed, he quickly appeared behind Sakura had stooped to her level, being much taller than her and breathed in her ear. "Don't you think this little spar has gone on a little too long?" Sakura, lost in her own thoughts was caught off guard for only a second and turned around.

A second was all Yamamoto needed to bring her down to her knees, with him kneeling over her with his sword hooked behind her neck, and his two hands on either ends, effectively trapping her in the middle.

Sakura shook her head, dropped the sword and raised her hands. "You win, but that's called cheating."

"We never made any rules for the spar." Yamamoto shrugged playfully and walked over to the pack of pater he kept in the dojo. "You're pretty good though, where did you train?"

Sakura grabbed the water bottle Yamamoto handed to her and replied while twisting the cap, hearing the 'crack' of the plastic being torn "I've trained with more than one teacher. They were all the best in their respective categories." she shrugged. "And I've learned some other tricks from a random assortment of people too."

Nodding Yamamoto accepted this answer easily enough. He took a long gulp of his water and Sakura did the same. Both of them down almost the whole water bottle in one go. Then laughed when they finally realized how tired and thirsty they were. Noticing that the sun had completely set, Yamamoto gestured for Sakura to follow him ouside to the wooden porch.

As they stepped outside, the crisp night air caressed their sweat covered bodies and Sakura sighed happily. Yamamoto sat down on the side and crossed his legs casually. Sakura did the same next to him and they sat in companionable silence while watching the full moon cast it's ethereal glow on the peaceful garden surrounding the dojo. Fireflies fluttered to and fro in the night sky. After a while, Sakura's eyes started to get heavy. The nights of barely any sleep before due to the new environment finally catching up to her.

The pinkette's head rested on Yamamoto's shoulder gently and he looked down to hear her speaking softly to him.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-kun...Since moving here, I haven't gotten much sleep.. but it's so...peaceful here, can I just rest like this for a while?" she asked while burying her head against her shoulder and relaxing her body into his. Yamamoto chuckled, the vibrations going through his body, making Sakura sigh in contentment.

"Sure, Sakura-chan." he replied, turning his gaze to the petite girl resting next to him. With one last glance, he relaxed against the pole behind him and admired the night life's routine.

* * *

**A/N: Read Please**

^ That is one thing: SHAMELESS FANSERVICE AND FLUFF.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written...maybe I'll be churning out more chapters this size? :'D

But whatever, you should know me well enough for that. Sorry about not updating my other stories, but I just finished the KHR anime, and read all the latest manga chapters,

**AND OMG. THE MANGAKA HASN'T CHECKED IN SAFE YET FROM THE EARTHQUAKE? I'm like hyperventilating, and if anyone has news, can you please link me to the credible source? To everyone who doesn't know. An 8.9 (i think) earthquake hit Japan late this week. Please send all your prayers and if you can donations to the cause. But be careful, there are some phony websites out there (the nerve) so donate to a credible organization.**

In other words, yeah. I love that manga...I'm hooked. And you know what I realized? I write because I love it. I don't write for the review, although they are nice, but I update my stories because I like the plot, I like the characters, and it's my vision. If I don't have any inspiration, I'm not going to try to scrape one out of my brain. I will try to get in tune with my muse, though. My updates usually come in the fact of, which one is getting the most love and mostly because of which one _I'm_ in love with at the time. So if you haven't realized, I'm on a KHR lovin spree. and I hearrrttttt Enma.

I'll introduce more characters in the latter chapters, and I have to idea who Sakura is going to end up with, probably a multi-sakura for now, but I'll make it believable, not just everyone falls in love with her at once. it'll be a development thing,** Also, all the characters are 2 years older than the manga. **Just getting that out there. I'm not sure what to do with Byakuran and his buddies at the moment, but just assume that they're not dead, but MIA...they might get the spotlight as the villains later on, not sure...and the Shimon Family have been fairly undercover, not giving away their real goals (if you've read the latest chapters) but they're still planning to.. I'm going to wait a bit for the next few new chapters until I even touch the Inheritance Ceremony Arc.

Sooo. yeah.

**Reviews** would be nice, but still, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

SimplyCliu


End file.
